Generally speaking, the production of spirits, including, for example, vodka, whiskey, gin, and/or other spirits, is conducted by licensed distilleries. Individuals employed by a distillery may host customers for a visit, provide tastings of various spirits, and handle a sale of spirits from the distillery. Individuals employed by the distillery may also provide education about spirits available through the distillery and about the processes by which various spirits are made. The distillery may also have on-site storage at which customers may store their casks, tanks, bottles, and/or other receptacles of spirits for aging alongside the distillery's batches of spirits.
Conventional automated distillery management tools may exist, but have various limitations and drawbacks. For example, conventional automated distillery management tools may be limited to inventory management and/or customer account management. These and other drawbacks exist.